DAMN!
by justanothernigga
Summary: A different take on the third could cause many changes from the original story line were instead of a man whose age had weakened him, he instead uses the knowledge he has gained through his life while still commands his shinobi like the god of shinobi he truly is.With such a big change in the hokage what changes will we find in our favorite uzumaki op!Hiruzen! Anti-Hero Donzo Oc
1. Chapter 1

**DAMN!**

 **CATEGORY: NARUTO**

 **GENRE: HUMOUR,ADVENTURE**

 **AUTHOR: JUSTANOTHERNIGGA**

 **WORD COUNT: 1960**

 **CHAPTER 1°**

 **SUMMARY:**

 _A different take on the third could cause many changes from the original story line were instead of a man whose age had weakened him, he instead uses the knowledge he has gained through his life while still commands his shinobi like the god of shinobi he truly such a big change in the hokage what changes will we find in our favorite uzumaki_

 _op!Hiruzen! fem kyuubi shy & violent hinata semi good sasuke red haired smart quite naruto _

_**TWO MONTHS AFTER KYUUBI ATTACK**_

_**COUNCIL CHAMBERS**_

 _The 3rd hokage of the the hidden leaf an aged men how had seen 3 ninja wars and fought in 2, the god of shinobi was what the world known him as and known as sarutobi hiruzen by close village, there are other names but those two truly discribed him personally_

 _Hiruzen walked towards the doors of the council chamber like always the the doors instantly opened for him to pass but what was different was the noise that blasted his ancient ears sighing to himself as one thought came to his head he was two old for this shit. flaring a bit of chakra with wa small dose of KI which quickly silenced the room_

 _Going into his God of Shinobi mood which was unluckily named by his idiot student, movingly swiftly yet gracefully to his seat hr turned to address the council members in front of him "Let us begin our first meeting after the attack, first what are the casualties of the shinobi? " shikaku stood up showing his intent to answer the question. "We have heavy losses in the chunin about 350 and 300 Jonin and thanks to preventing our genins from taking place we lost only 30 of them." That was way better then he had evpected "But if we add our lsses from the resent ninja war we have lost 2500 ninjas in our home defense ranks alone but adding the Jonin from base one to twenty we have lost about 10 000 ninjas in the past five years." Dam hiruzen thought he now new things were better if his calculations were correct they now had only 15 000 ninja that was also including the injured ones as well things weren't looking good for the leaf "And the civilian population?" Hiruzen asked . judging by the the flinch of fagaku it wasn't good at all "The civilians took a heavy hit when one of the tails of the kyuubi crashed shelter 12 close to north gate about 25 000 died that is the whole number of civilian casualties. " This was bad for the leaf hopefully the anbu were faring better but with way things were going he wouldn't be surprised to find out that all anbu had died. The anbu commander was a short female 4.7'' tall the only person who was shorter then the homage in the room stood up "The anbu forces were fortunate then wit only squad 47,12,78 and captain uzumaki were our only losses."_

 _"The best news so far now tell me danzou what of your little group? " That was unexpected as it was a known fact that the 4th hokage had shut down root after the 3rd ninja war. Danzou stood up with an indeferent facial expression "Non were lost hokage-sama." but as he was sitting down every one felt what danzou had experienced ,the KI of the lone Sarutobi in the room. "That is good since the village has a shortage of ninja so your men will be relocated to base 88 and 24." That move had shocked every one since those were the only leef bases that were in enemy territory and had not been used since the 2nd ninja war after it was seen as certain death spots_

 _"Training campaigns are to begin as soon as possible with news of the attack spreading we need to expect attacks from our enemies, a change in academy cariculum. The police force has to have tracking teams such as the huyga the will be an influx of spies that I'm leaving to you fagaku do not fail village has to increase the rebuilding other matters not mentioned will be sent to you personally if the are no other matters this meeting is ..." Hiruzen was not able to finish because of donzous call ,making a dismissive hand signal for Donzou to speak"What has happened to the bijuu hokage -sama we are all curious what the fourth did in his last moments in life?" Danzou was really irritating sometimes why did he have to ask that,"The fourth sealed it into an infant." Those words sent shock waves throughout the room and panic in the once silent civilian side of the council. A men stood up one he dad never seen before with an average height, brown hair light skin and green eyes "Hokage-sama how can we all sleep knowing the kyuubi is within our population being locked in a child forgive me my lord but the beast has to die before it takes over the child and kill us all." The men's words had effected the whole side of the civilian council Hiruzen noted so that ment his had influence on them he had to be taken care of quickly before he became to much to handle."Yes that is a good point you raise but understand that the fourth was a seal master who used a forbidden jutsu to seal the kyuubi it has no chance at escaping rest assured councilman. " That a least calmed down most " What of the child hokage-sama he could very well be our only hope of surviving the difficult road ahead, it should be trained into a shield for the great tree not just a shield but the sward that will give death of all of the leafs enemies. " That was expected by the majority of the room. it was what the hokage said that shocked them, "That is a good idea old friend." He said filling his pipe with what looked like tobacco but they were all sure that it was weed, "When he is six I we'll begin his training, now that is all you are all dismissed. " And like that the third had showed every single one of the that he was still a leader of a military state._

 _ **CENTRAL SHINOBI HOSPITAL**_

 _ **HOKAGES WARD**_

The ward was underground only known by the hokage and his medics and his anbu guards that was why little naruto was in the it was the safest room in the hospital. He looked at the young uzumaki who had bright red hair, blue eyes and 3 whisker like marks on each cheek a perfect presentation of a cute child. The child was his chance to fix the errors he had made with his first students,the future of the hidden leaf.

 **HOKAGE TOWER**

The day had been troublesome he was well over his prime and it was starting to show in early mental fatigue instead of physical incapability which was what he had was a light flicker in his chakra sensing field "What can I do for you Jiraya?" A second later the stood a tall men with wild White hair in front of the hokages desk with huge grin on his face."Have any of the other villages found out about our current state? " Jirayas grin vanished "Non yet." That was good, but what he was about to crash his student with the next words, "That is good but I need you to do this for me, the other nations must not know about naruto that will be your mission for the next 6 years with your other duties too."

That was a shocker who was going to take care of his godson while he was away"Sensei, what will happen to naruto while I'm away."

"Don't worry about him my boy he will be under my personal care and I will teach him until you are able to return."

"That is comforting news sensei, till next time" Jiraya said as he jumped out of the window to begin his mission.

 _ **CENTRAL SHINOBI HOSPITAL**_

 _ **HOKAGE'S WARD**_

 _Leisurely walking towards little naruto's room Hiruzen was contemplating on who should he put as the guardian of naruto so far he had broken the list down to_

 _A ninja active or retired in case of the kyuubi's chakra effecting naruto the would be able to tell_

 _non-biased emotions towards the child_

 _knowledgeable in the art of sealing_

 _And unquestionably loyal to leaf and its current leader_

 _When considering all of these things it left very few ninjas, but still a lot that had good qualities so he was at the moment between a rock and a hard place. 2 mins later he arrived at the room to see something that shocked him, there was the junior anbu member that he had put as narutos bodyguard playing with the 2 month old infant who was a giggling messat the moment that was when it hit him she was perfect for the job and it seemed little naruto approved of the anbu._

 _"Neko-chan I hope I'm not disturbing you?" The poor girl jumped in shock when the hokages voice reached her ears ._

 _Instantly going onto one knee with her neck bowed low"Hokage-sama I apologize for breaking protocol but the subject was in distress..._

 _"So you decided to playing around with naru-chan."The third said with humour clear as the morning sun "Even though you broke protocol you have helped me with something that has been on my mind for sometime ,neko-chan I have a mission for you,of an s-class do you accept? "_

 _Neko was shocked she was about to take a s-rank mission that was big way to big for a rookie operative such as her,"I am yours to command lord third." she had read in a book that this was how anbu captains usually show their cooperation and since she wanted to look as professional as possible those words seemed like the best in this situation_

 _"Good may the shadow of the great tree be one with you." she was getting really excited, that was the same phrase the Hokage had said to inu before announcing his promotion to full fledge anbu,"Your mission is one which needs you to be undercover. "The way she was excited she could have explode at any min,"You will be little naru-chans caretaker."_

 _'what' was her first thought she was about to complain when she really thought about it an long term s-rank was a huge thing that would surely help rise the through the anbu ranks, plus on the the chibi looked so cute with his big blue eyes how could she leave him to some stranger or worse an ophanage something bthat she knew all enough was terrible since she had experienced it first hand._

 _With a a sigh Neko removed her mask showing her blonde hair and blue eyes to the world to the world for the first time in 3 her mask Neko looked 20 years old, a normal age for a ninja to have a child the age of naruto if they might need to go public was the thought of the third as he gazed at the things went according to his plan he won't be in the hokage seat ten years from now , yes that would be terrific if only he could half that though impossible no one could blame an old men for dreaming._

 _"Thank you for you will from this day forward be Yerming Uzumaki wife of to the deceased Hiruzen Uzumaki who was named after me after helping his mother escape iwa hunter nin which was what made you run to the hidden leaf. "_

 _"Now Yerming this here is the destination of one of our safe houses which you will be spending the next 5 years at, you will be joined by Tsunade who is one of my students for extra the third hokage as he left the room to resume to his daily work routine._

 _ **SO HOW THE STORY SHARE WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT IT AND IF YOU HAVE AN IDEA TO BETTER THE FIC THEN SPEAK OUT MY NIGGA OR WRITE OUT WHATEVER...**_

 _ **SO LET ME EXPLAIN MY CHANGES FROM CANON**_

 _ **SLIGHTLY OP HIRUZEN WHICH SHOULD MAKE SENCE THE GUY WAS NICKNAMED THE THE GOD OF SHINOBI IF THAT DOES NOT SCREAM OPNESS TO YOU THEN YOU MY NIGGA HAVE A PROBLEM**_

 _ **THE SHY YET VIOLENT HINATA WHICH WILL HAVE THE NORMAL HINATA BUT WITHOUT THE STUTTER WERE SHE WILL HAVE THINGS THAT MAKE HER SNAP E.G TOUCHING HER CINNAMON ROLLS**_

 _ **MY NARUTO WILL NOT BE AROUND MUCH HUMAN CONTACT WHICH WILL MAKE STRANGE AND A BIT WEIRD BUT NOT SAI LEVEL WEIRDNESS BUT ANY WAY DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW, FAVORITE OR FOLLOW**_

 _ **THANKS FOR READING AND ...**_

 _ **WHO SHOULD BE TE NEXT HOKAGE**_

 _ **1)ANTI- HERO DONZO**_

 _ **2)JIRAYA**_

 _ **3)ITACHI**_

 _ **4)TSUNADE**_

 _ **5)KAKASHI**_

 _ **6)GAI**_

 _ **7)ASAMA**_

 _ **8)HIRUZEN STAYS HOKAGE TILL CHUNIN EXAMS**_

 _ **PEACE OUT BITCHES!;-) ;-)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**DAMN!**_

 _ **CHAPTER #2**_

 _ **TYPE :**_

 _ **ANIME**_

 _ **CATEGORY :**_

 _ **NARUTO**_

 _ **GENRE :**_

 _ **HUMOUR ADVENTURE**_

 _ **WORDS :**_

 _ **2689**_

 _ **SUMMARY:**_

 _ **PREVIOUSLY:**_

 _ **HIRUZEN BECOMES HOKAGE AGAIN, NARUTO AND HIS NEW MOTHER HAVE MOVED OUT OF KONOHA,**_

 _ **ROOT BROKEN APART AND SENT TO DEFFERRNT BASE ALL OVER THE ELEMENTAL NATIONS.**_

 _ **CHAPTER:**_

 _ **#2°•°**_

Hiruzen sarutobi was not an overly emotional person he didn't let his emotions control him, he controlled them himself, he was a firm believe in the shinobi rules and number one in the rules was to never show your emotions always keep them hidden but the third Hokage of the hidden leaf had just thrown that rule out the window as his anger could be felt all over konoha, what was the reason for the anger the of god of shinobi well finding out that your star pupil was not just stabbing you in the back but was also kicking you in the balls with metal tip boots. Griting his teeth in frustration Hiruzen flared his chakra which should have been normally a silent signal to his anbu because of his anger it came out aggressively knocking out evey shinobi in the Hokage tower, after another frustrated sigh Hiruzen divided to calm down if he continued like this he would be only asking for a heart attack. Luckly for him the Anbu commander came in battle ready looking around frantically

"Hokage-sama?" Ape said looking confused that there seamed to be no danger but his subordinates all on the floor out cold

"Relax ape the is no danger, good thing ur here I need you to call Danzo for me immediately. " The third said while filling his pipe with a suspiciously green plant

Ape quickly shunshined out of the Hokage tower running towards the home of Danzo in the clan sector. Arriving at the clan estate 3 minutes later Ape was greater by the head of the clan Miko, a short women with long black hair wearing the jonin attire of konoha

"Miko-sama I have been sent by lord third, he asks for a your uncles immediate attention." Ape said bowing to the clan head is show of respect

"kinko! Escort our guest to my uncles office!" Miko commanded to her subordinate, who gave a salute then indicated to ape to follow him as Miko went off to where ever she was going, two minutes later Ape was standing in front of Danzo in a creepy office that aimed more appropriate for Dracula then the disabled men in front of him

"Danzo-sama, Hokage-sama has requested you presence in his office. " Ape said with the dignity of a commander even though he was doing a errand boy's work

"Tell Hiruzen I won't be able to come today maybe tomorrow. " Danzo replied while writing on a scroll not even looking up to see the fear that become visible on apes face

"Danzo-sama I'm sorry but the Hokage isn'tin the best of moods at the moment, so I won't be able to relay that massage. Ape lost all grace and dignity and was now looking more like a school girl than the anbu commander she was. "If you don't comply than I will be forced to take drastic measures." The conflicting inner thoughts of Ape was what lead her to this statement fear of the Hokage lead her to what could possible be her vs a clan of shinobi not the best odds but in her opinion it seamed better than her against the God of shinobi a guy who killed an s-rank shinobi at age 14 she still hadn't claimed her first so it was on her vs the shimaru clan luckly for her Danzo stood up and made his way for the door" Are coming?" Danzo said in a conceding voice

'If only he new he saved his clan from an ass kickin." Ape grumbled as she grabbed Danzo and shunshined to the Hokage tower

"Ape what took you so long!" Hiruzen barked out as he throw a paper wight to Ape hitting her in the chest knocking the wind out of her lungs. "Danzo you fool what have done this time I wonder be Ouse I know some how you got your idiotic self in this mess so tell me now before I find out and end up shoving Emma up your ass!" Hiruzen said crushing his desk with every word he said

"What are you saying Hiruzen you accuse me of crimes which you don't even know, you dare threaten me idle threats!" Danzo yelled rage evident on his face as his chakra spiked to an unbelievable level, that didn't phase the Hokage as his own chakra rose above that of Danzo

One thing they forgot during this whole episode of who is larger is that little Ape was there too on the floor gasping for oxygen

Everything went still as the third Hokage summoned a bo-staff bashed Danzo in the head causing him to bend over on instinct what hapend next would have traumatized poor little Ape but fortunately for her and Danzo a small toad puffed into the room saving Danzo's viginity

Grabbing the toad Sarutobi took the scroll from its pack it seamed like Jiraya won't be able to coe back soon enoug."Ape get up this is not the time for naps, Danzo I'm giving you one more chance fail and I'm finishing what I was doing right now. Get ready for

e old friend and Ape your coming too bring your team with you too let's meat here in 5 hours ladies. Dismissed! " Hiruzen said lighting his pipe

 **5 HOURS LATER**

Standing in the Hokage's office were Danzo, Ape dog mouse and pig all in front of the third in their battle suites

"Now what were going to do is form a circular hold of this location with help of squad 34 and 14 no one is going to enter or exit our line, understood good me and my little friend will enter the building with half of squad 45 while the rest assists in the perimeter outside. Lets go people iwont every person I mentions to be there before I arrive. Dismissed!" In a blink everyone was gone leaving the third alone to get high for the battle ahead he learned a long time ago life was easy when high

 **OUTSKIRTS OF KONOHA**

 **NORTHERN GATE FOREST**

When Hiruzen arrived he found all the squads he had called for were all the waiting for him to arrive. " OK people this is an s-class mission so no flashy moves am I clear enough. " a silent "yes sir." Was his answer."Good, Ape get every one in position you and Dog will enter with Danzo while slug comes with me let's go people, and one more thing, don't die." Hiruzen said with a lough at the end

Grabbing slug Hiruzen calmly waked into the cave soon after screams came out startling everyone"That's the signal people as we discussed go! Go! Go! Go, Danzo-sama, Dog let's go." Ape commanded. After making sure that everyone was in position she made her way into the back entrance of the cave followed by Dog and Danzo, the first thing they noticed when the made it to the center was that this was a lab judging from the equipment they saw,the second came as a shock to 2\3 of the impromptu squad the were leaf shinobi that had gone missing plus many children locked up in a tube with purple substance moving further into the cave\lab that's when they finally saw the target for the mission shock overcame Dog as he gasped, that's when the other three peolr in the room noticed them

"Kukuku loo at that even big bad Danzo is here must be my birthday and what a party it is becoming kukuku, ohh sensei you shouldn'tbe here a men of your should be sleeping by now you could hurt you back why don't you go take a nap, don't you worry I'll help you! (HIDDEN SNAKE HANDS!)" Orochimaru Said while attacking the third Hokage with multiple snakes coming out of his hands That grabbed the Hokage holding him in place." That was easy I told you your to old for these things.,.. " Unfortunately Orochimaru didn't get to finish broken from his speech by booming sound of an expulsion what followed next was a surprise to all who have never seen the third in battle the men was holing a bo-staff the size of a tree pointing it at Orochimaru's chest as it stretched towards him knocking him into the the next room, coming back to life orochimaru responded by taking out his sward and just like his sensei his weapon had some special quantities a fast clash off the weapons that went unseen by most with sparks at every meeting point

"Kukuku it seams you can still use that staff well can you still dodge sensei!Wind style: raising dragon)!" Orochimaru said as he unleashed a hurricane that pulling every thing towards it using his chakra Sarutobi held onto the floor while going throug hand seals

"(Fire style: blazing shuriken dance!)" Hiruzen throw 10 shuriken with white flames around them forcind Orochimaru to move and release the jutsu

"(Wind style: Gods hands) Sarutobi shouted out as wind picked up in the room there was silent buzz as the half of the cave collapsed in to dust particles

Getting tried of being pushed around Orochimaru went through his own set of hand seals "(fire style: fire stream!)" A wave of fire came rushing at the third lucky for him the other people in the room decided to enter the fight"( Water style: waterfall!)" Dog called out from above lunching a huge steam of water towards the fire

"(Wind style: bladed vortex!) A tornado came out moving toward Orochimaru cutting every thing in its path

"(Earth style: hidden mole!) Using said jutsu orochimaru was able to run away from the wind jutsu realizing that him staying here would only lid to his death Orochimaru decided to throw one more jutsu to help his escape "(wind style: Great whirlwind!)" this was a normally b-rank but with amount of chakra pumped into it it was a s-rank that forced Hiruzen to use a jutsu that would leave them blind for while"(Summoning: gates of hell!)" 5 wooden gates that stood at 10ft and had a wight of 1ft

When he released the jutsu Orochimaru was gone and by the sounds outside he was able to by pass the anbu outside.


	3. Chapter 3

**DAMN!** **CHAPTER : #3** **COUNCIL CHAMBERS**

Walking into the room Hiruzen could feel a headache coming, he really didn't want to talk about last nights activities but unfortunately the sounds of battle woke up many people. Everything went still as the third sat in his seat at the head of the table." Now who's idea was it for us to meet at 5 in the morning? " The smile the third had scared every being in the room

"Hokage-sama I apologise for the early hour but we the council wish to tell our people what has truly happened we fear that with their imagination left unchecked the will be chaos in the village." Tojo said with quite a bit of courage for a civilian. If Hiruzen remembered Tojo was the elected leader of the southern sector, he was also in charge of the orphanages in konoha since 80% of them were in his territory

"I hear you councilmen what do you need to know than" Hiruzen said as he took a more comfortable position on his seat

Standing up once again Tojo faced his leader who by the look of things wasn't taking this seriously judging by the closed eyes and elevated feet, looking around almost every shinobi in the room was relaxed not one bit concerned about the risk they could possible in how hated them believing they were better than them non of them knew what he went through being an orphan was hard ebebpn harder for him and the others who couldn't become shinobi they we're always pushed to the back like they were useless like they didn't have anything to offer they had forgotten who forged they weapons, who made their armour and who kept the economy stable during the wars it was them the fucken civilians they were the reason Konoha had never lost a war why Konoha was the most economically stable village, why they didn't have to be bossed around by the Daimyo maybe they should be Hokage they could surly do a better job than the bloody monkey,"Hokage-sama we heard the sounds of a fight and since been the people of my district heard it we would like to know what has coursed the noises?" Tojo tried with all his might to not show how he felt he knew thouths such as his could warrant his death many had been killed for less and the one thing you learned when you become a council member was that you become highly expandable he remembered when he was still a teen he met a men who said he was on the council during the time of the second Hokage he said the men had once killed the whole council but those were different times their were stupid and arrogant enough to directly insult the Hokage even he one of the most anti-ninja humans alive could see the stupidity and unnecessarity in what had been done but he was different he would play the obedient civilian for now let them become arrogant than he would strike them down without them even knowing just a little longer and the monkey would soon a point him as head of the the council then he would have power to challenge him and win

"Danzo why doing you explain everything to the council this was you mission you debrief them." The Home said with an uncaring voice angering Tojo further but that wasn't What truly almost broke him it was the cripple the way he talked when addressing the civilian side like they were idiots, how he wished to bust the fools skull open

But at least they now know what happened, his hate for shinobi had intensified though finding out it was a shinobi who kept taking children from his orphanages but not just any shinobi the bloody monkeys favorite student brought a sick pleasure to him

"Because of the loss of Orochimaru were are left open for attack he was a feared s-rank shinobi he had his use in detouring our enemies with him gone all retired shinobi are being called especially clan shinobi I have been quite as you used the village to train your members than retiring them that will not happen again am I clear." A series of nods went through the room." Good now who's in charge of the education of the civilians?" Hiruzen asked as he looked around, hiro lefted his hand the leader of the Eastern sector of Konoha," Well hiro your fired, I was gonna kill you but you still have use." That made Hiro keep any thoughts in his mind to himselve." Turtle I need you to get Toka Nara." 30secs later Tka was walking into the doors with a turtle masked anbu behind her "Good job turtle you are excused, Toka I need a favour." Hiruzen said with a charming smile on his face

"Still as charming as ever lord third you know that smile can make me do anything. " the way she said anything really scared the head of the Nara clan it left scars in his mind at the thought of the Hokage and his elderly mother it looked so wrong their wrinkle bodies with liver spots he soo found himself gaging

"Than I'm glad to announce that Toka will be the director of education is the any opposition to my decree? " The third asked still in the relax position

"Lord third how can a shinobi be responsible for the education of civilians our subjects differ greatly that is why even the foundation phase is not thought in the same place no disrespect meant lord third but this choice will collapse konohas future. " Hito the finance manager and the heafmof the Konoha reserve bank

"Than what should I do Hito becouse the education is terrible you have stated your argument and I see your point so what I will do I'd add a civilian of the councils choosing to be partner with Toka-san are the any arguments on the motion?" no one raised their hand, "Goof than is the any other motion on the agenda?"

With one speaking up Hiruzen ended the meeting making his way towards his office which was 3 floors above the council Chambers, walking in he was met with 3 stacks of paper work waiting for him

Sitting down and getting started he had one wish in his head if only the could be more of him than he could be done with the god forsaken paper work then something clicked in his mind how could he be this stupid all this time he could have used his sensei bloody clone jutsu who knew Tobirama-sensei's fixation on defeating the sharingan would be his savour he couldn't help but look up and scream," Sensei you rock you bloody bastard you!"

 _ **2* WEEKS LATER**_

 _ **HOKAGES OFFICE**_

Hiruzen was in his office writing a letter for Yerming (neko) on the procedure on resources that they will need when he heard what seemed like a shout off coming outside his office

"I keep telling you Hokage-sama is busy try a later time!" that sounding like his secretary

"Well I've been telling you he said I can come I can come at anytime!"He was 100% sure that it was Anko that was yelling

"Than why don't you come back another time you pineapple headed bitch!" Ming yelled with anger in her voice

"Screw you you blond bimbo I'll visit the old men when ever I want to!"Anko yelled back screams followed next, than the sound of objects breaking more screams Hiruzen got tiered of the childishness

"Ming ,Anko what do you think your doing?" Sarutobi looked around and saw both teens on the floor strangling each other."Anko, Ming is your superior treat her with more respect." Looking at the girls the both had their heads down but Ming had a smug look on her face,"And Ming you should have asked me you could have avoided this whole mess no appologise to each other now." Some times being Hokage was like behind a parent, the parent of highly trained killers but still a parent.

"Anko-chan wait for me in office please." The girl walked in but she sent a middle finger to Ming who looked ready to explode. "Calm down Ming, look at the mess you made your excused for the day." Sometimes he wished he didn't have to deal with this things he always felt like the bad guy afterwards

After making sure the mes was cleaned Hiruzen made his way into his office to see Anko having glaring contest with the picture of the 2nd Hokage who was glaring in the picture if he remembered correctly it was an uchiha that took the picture

"Anko what are you doing?" After a over the top jump Anko looked at te third with an embarrassed look on her face."Sorry old man but the albino was looking at me the wrong way." If only she knew that the last person to called Tobirama-sensei that had his blood implode very painful way to die and very disturbing thing to watch.

Ignoring Anko's antics Hiruzen made his way to his seat."Now Anko-chan what's the reason for this unplanned vist?" The teenager shifted from foot to foot shownig how uncomfortable she was,"I just came by to vist old men its just….." The meek way she said that was unAnko like, really worried him he knew the people didn't like her now they saw her as a traitor it truly hurt him to know the people of konoha would do this to a child they used to love so much it also made him happy that he didn't take the chance with Minato's son

"Anko-chan do you wanna watch the God of shinobi train?" maybe him spending time with her will help her." Of cause I would!" The way she was bouncing up and down relieved Hiruzen."So where is this God of shinobi?" Anko asked with a confused look in her eyes,"Your looking at him!" Hiruzen said with a large smile. After comically falling over Anko looked at the third with more confusion "You old men na you just playing with me loom at you I'm taller than you more like the midget of shinobi! " Anko replied with loud lough at the end only to be ended by a stick hitting her head.

"If you don't believe me than how about a bet, you pick five shinobi and I will take them on right now." An evil smirk made its way up Anko." How much we talking old men?" The glint in her eyes would have stopped lesser men but he wasn't just any men he was Sarutobi freakn Hiruzen the closest person to the power Hashirama and Madara's power

"How about a promotion to jonin and 8000 ryo, and if I win your gonna work in the TI department and a promotion to special jonin how does that sound? " Anko bit her lip as she thought she really wanted to be a jonin but she didn't want to work in TI she feared using the skills the snake had thought her but yet again she couldn't adopt her sister without becoming a jonin stupid laws she really hated that albino(2nf Hokage)

" I'll agree if you throw in years worth of dongo." She really was gonna milk the old men "Well Anko-chan who are you gonna pick?" He really should do this more often tricking the young shinobi was way to fun

"Well first shikuku Nara, Inochi, choza, Tsume and shibi." Anko smile brightened to new extremes

"If that's you pick frog, dog tell them to meet me in training ground 0." Graving Anko Hiruzen made his way outside the tower in a relaxed pace

 _ **TRAINING GROUND 0**_

 _ **2 MINUTES LATER**_

"This is such a drag." Shikaku didn't sound one bit happy and who could blame him the god of shinobi was a powerful men standing on top of the shinobi world sense the death of Hashirama and Madara

"Come on shikuku the old men hasn't fought against such overwhelming odds since the 3rd shinobi war were safe." Tsume said as she began to stretch, she was really confident with the odds who wouldn't 5 A-rank shinobi against an old men

"But Tsume if we think about his recent battles you wouldn't be as confident. " Inochi said showing his view was like Shikuku's

"Try me? I'm still say we can take him." Tsume was now sitting down next to her dog who had his eye closed not bordering to enter the conversion.

"Well Tsume-san Hokage-sama has been in two notable battles. The first was against the Kyuubi which Sarutobi-sama pushed out of konoha alone than Orochimaru who ran." Shibi said reminding everyone that he was still there.

"You guys worry to much." Choza said in a light tone stopping an unneeded argument. " We should be more worried about which strategy will be best against him."

Unfortunately for them Hiruzen had arrived with a pineapple haired teenager under his left arm hovering of the ground."This here is Anko-chan the reason your all here, thank her later now we begin!" with a over dramatic throw of the girl and his robes Hiruzen stood in his old black amour realising a heavy amount of Ki that put one thought in all the other occupants of the training ground

"Shit were fucked."

And the chaos began.

 **Anko's point of view**

After getting up from the bush the old man had thrown her Anko got a first class view of why the old timer was still Hokage. The fight began immediately with the old men attacking Shibi with swift movement while distracting the others with clones things seemed to be going good for Shibi until he was he knocked with a hard heel kick right on the left chick pushing him further from the group an things went down hill than on she began to see that Shibi wasn't a taijutsu kinda guy the third had taken him by surprise and made the fight move to his tone with Shibi on the floor it looked looked like one had already been knocked out closing her eyes Anko trying to avoid seeing her makeshift team being stomped figuratively and literally in Shibis case

" **(Fang over fang)"** looking up Anko saw Tsume diving into Hiruzen spinning at a high speed with her companion twisting around each other only to miss the Hokage and hit noting but air, picking up Shibi than moving towards the rest of their group

Arriving they saw that the 3 other clan heads had defeated their clones,"Good he hasn'tgone all out yet meaning we have chance,Tsume is Shibi OK?" after a quick check up Shibi seemed to only have a few bruises all else was okay." What were gonna do is fight strategically that way our chances are better than using brawn so listen carefully I'm only saying this once…" that was all Anko could hear as Shikaku's voice vanished but it seemed only she couldn't hear the jonin as the others kept on nodding until they disappeared

"I think I've given you enough time for a good strategy no come at me ants!" Jumping into the clearing without a single thing off point Hiruzen shouted out to the clan heads pissing off Anko with how smug he was being, **(BOOM!)**

a series of exploding tags went off directly under were the third stood a cloud of dust came up blocking everyone's veiw , all except Shibi's bugs that used the opening to attach themselves on then momentarily blinded Hokage.

" **( Wind style: great breakthrough) "** Huge blast of wind blew the dust clearing the training ground for all." Come now that can't be all you've got….." Hiruzen's chant was cut short by the appearance of Tsume and Choza but there was no sight of Tsume's dog

" **(Chō baika!)".** Choza yelled as his body grew in size, slaping the ground with his large left arm directly were the third stood forcing the Hokage to jump in to the air, while in the air he was met with kunai aimed at his vitals using a substitution to avoid the weapons only to be met by Tsume " **( Fang over fang!)"** Spinning at unnatural speeds Tsume was on him like a tornado luckly for him he was abke to move away before she touched him it seamed to go on like this for some time with Choza and Tsume attacking with unforgiving brutality while the third would avoid their attacks but to Anko it seemed like the third was having his ass handed to him

Looking around Anko was loving every moment the way theold men couldn't get a single breath without metting a giant hand or foot and some powerful attack from Tsume."Come on guys bit the shit out of the old men send to a retirement home!" ah, Hiruzen was wondering when little Anko was going to speak up, he wanted her to believe in her chances in winning, give her a false than completely crush it, it was a bit crual but he had a good reason for that it was mainly a show of power to remained the older(Tsume and the other clan heads) Generation and show the new generation that he was still the God of shinobi the bet was just him humouring the little girl who he knew was going to pass on what happened today to the other shinobi and that show of strength was really needed ,he was no longer the young men who was feared by all and he could see that the children of now were more into the yellow flash but that will all have to change he was tried of being a legend a relic in other words he was a bloody god the last god of shinobi it was about time that made his come back and he needed to do it now because it looked like Shikaku's plan was working sense he now found himself in the middle of Shadowville.

"Watch clearly Anko-chan this is what is expected of the strongest." Anko looked at the old men as if he had lost his mind and from her point of view she was sure that he had lost it maybe Choza-sama had hit him to hard, she wondered what was wrong with the guy he seemed like was in another world during the past 10 minutes taking hits from Tsume-sama's dog which had been in and out if the fight appearing at different places to get either a hit or do a combination jitsu with Its master. looking at the situation Anko really wished she had put money into the bet she could have come out richer than ever but at least she got a years worth of dongo free.

Looking at Anko's face Hiruzen knew that this was the perfect time to crush the little ones hope since it was at its peek, oh how he was going to enjoy this .

Anko looked into what was the greatest shock since her since her senseis betrayal the third had just flipped all that made sense in her mind, one moment sweet victory was just here she could already taste the victory it was right in front of her when he just snatched it out of her grasps when all of a sudden he come alive by lifting the giant that was Choza before throwing him into Tsume who was with here partner in the starting moments of the fang over fang only to be crushed by the now deflated Choza.

 **5 MINUTES LATER**

Hiruzen looked around the clearing and couldn't help but let out an amused smirk on his face every one that was standing before as on the floor either from shock in Anko's case or knocked out, opening his sense he felt the around trying to spot any one who was in the area, his anbu guards were present and a huge amount of other shinobi looking around curious on the what was happening he knew he would be here to if he suddenly saw two elemental dragons just appear out of no where.

Giving a small signal for his anbu to come to him, than pointing towards the clan heads that were on the floor who were quickly transported to a hospital.

A minute later and all the ninja on the sight left and Anko was up looking lost still"Holy shit! Old men what the fuck just happened,you were like arg…." The girl made a motion of her being backed up with heavy hits," Than your like boom! Wham!" Shifting from taking hits Anko moved all over the place punching the air with sound affects," than they were like ah! Than boom! A fucken dragon made of Earth and one made of fire appear and boom! Its all over! " When she finished her act she was breathing hard.

The this couldn't help it he burst with laughter all he had to do now was make sure the fight made it out and all Konha knew that the god of shinobi was still godly…

"I'm so gonna tell everyone that was so awesome!" she broke out spa tiny scream and she was gone before the third realized it

Maybe he didn't need to worry about spreading the info he would let little Anko do that for him now he was going back to his office for another round of Kage vs paperwork…

 _ **And that's it**_

 _ **Chapter 3 after months of waiting which I apologize for I never realized how much losing my laptop would affect a lot of thing like this story which I had like 4 chapters already written and school projects I had to start over buts all going good and by the way I will be realising a new fic named boom were naruto is going to be an explosive expect and Hiruzen will be his sensei!**_

 _ **By the way don't forget to follow, fav and review**_

 _ **Till next time bitchs**_

 _ **I've got a fun game for you'll see the is word I will write ad the end I want you to find the meaning ands the language of it**_

 **(Lento)**


	4. Chapter 4

**DAMN!**

 **CHAPTER #4**

 _ **3 YEARS AFTER KYUUBI ATTACK**_

 _ **COUNCIL CHAMBERS**_

The last 3 years had been nothing but a never ending headache and now hebwas headind towards the reason of his misfortune the council, he gpcould never understand how even in a fake democracy he still had the problems of a Democratic leader. The civilian council was getting bolder by the day, in their last meeting they had the gull to demand something from him. He was to soft for his own good sometimes.

Taking his dit at the head of the table Hiruzen looked around the room that was surprisingly quite,"There seems to be major problem in security of this village, for a nation that is seen as the strongest this is disappointing, someone really needs to explain how an assassin from a bloody minor shinobi village was able to enter my village no not the village the bloody country last time I checked I've not lifted the lock down, if that is so why did I have to wake up with some bloody nobody attacking me the fact that he was defeated with one move shows he is a low level ninja but yet still was able to get in a my home this is embarrassing imagin if Kamo hears of this, that hot head would cancel our peace treaty in a second and understand people we might have a large number of shinobi but that seems to be nothing if they can't even sense one weak shinobi." The scolding tone he had was demeaning it was meant show the great disappointment he felt he truly was but yet still he was not mad in fact he saw the opportunity this presented buts still was to be kept in close doors

"I deeply apologize Hokage-sama I take full responsibility for the failure of my subordinates and I will take what ever punishment alone it is my failure as a commander." Ape said kneeling before her Hokage with he face looking at his feet as if she was expecting an execution as the punishment

This was one of the reasons he choose Ape over all the other Anbu even though some were stronger Ape possessed loyalty that was unmatched and responsibility for her operations.

"Do not worry commander you have not failed the problem was in the home security units, but I will forgive this mistake since they ate still new but I plan to test the shinobi every 4 months we can not be complacent in our power we must all ways move forward, because a shinobi village is like a shark an immobile shark is a dead shark."

After a few more questions on the assassination attempt, Hiruzen was about to change when Danzo stood up to address the council

"Hokage-sama such a move against is needs to be punished, we can not allow actions such as this go free they should be made examples of what betraying the leaf means. Remember the first shinobi war, do you still know what we said before battle or are you to old to remember, say so and I will remained you old friend. " The whole room was silent looking between the Hokage and his advisor

"Death to all who challenge the great tree…." The third said in a relexed manner .

"And may the great tree flourish on the blood of her enemies. " Danzo said finishing the mantra confusing the all the council except the elders and the Hokage " Was it not the God of shinobi who said that as he destroyed the hidden sky village by himself leaving nothing but ashes behind, so I ask you Hiruzen were has that men gone the men who made sure that Konaha was never betrayed by her allies were is the God of shinobi because all I see is a ninja who let his façade become him has old age really taken that edge! Have you lost your fighting spirit have you become to weak…"

"Enough!" Hiruzen yelled directing all his KI towards Danzo stopping the man from completing his speech"I suggest you stop, your life is loosing its worth. Though you could have phased it better Danzo has a point Taking needs to pay for its transgressions, there will be no need for your assistance on the matter I have already chosen a fitting punishment for Taki." Confusion come back in the Chambers

" And what is the punishment Hokage-sama?" Shikaku the jonin comander and Nara clan head asked, this meeting must have been very interesting for the men he hadn't slept during the whole meeting

"Worry not my boy you will know when the package arrives , but I will tell you this 10 days I will be traveling to Taki, Danzo your men in base 57 will be around the broader with the Anbu squads 56,23,87,23,65 and 12 this is massage for Taki they must know our men are there, I will be traveling with two guards my students, Shikaku you're the lead on this mission but you will be in the village uchiha-san will be the field commander, Ape your squad's going to enter Taki with me, I want you all in the shadows your mission is to find the entrance to Taki. I think that is all, any further info will be shared personally. " with that all wrapped up everyone made they way out of the room

 **HOKAGES OFFICE**

 **2DAYS LATER**

The last two days had been spent on preparations FFICE for the trip to Taki and unfortunately the Hokage leaving the village even in peace times was a crap load of paperwork, but somehow the third had won the battle of supremacy between kage and paperwork, giving the Third some time off before the next battle, time off that was greatly moment of peace was ruined very quickly too quick indeed.

"Jiraya your early, I was expecting you to arrive three days from now what is the rush for." Knowing he was discovered Jiraya appeared in front of his teacher looking rather bashful that he was noticed

"When will you learn Jiraya, don't worry maybe in the next decade you'll be able to hide you presence from me."

"Jokes aside why are you making aggressive moves on Taki your making the other great nations nervous, what your doing could course the fourth shinobi war, is three not enough for the 'professor' are you willing to end the peace." Jiraya at the end of his monologue was breath hard showing the amount of energy he had used for yelling

"Have I thought you take everything at face value Jiraya, have I not shown that all the moves I make are to create peace in konoha, if you had asked instead of yelling I would have told you of the assignation attempt how a minor village shinobi with what I believe as inside help from my own council of all things that the is a possible civil war rising in my ranks, now my student tell me this, use all the knowledge I've stuffed into your head over the years what should I do, since I have shown my individual power is still above all yet they have been undermining my leadership openly lately, my moves my be aggressive but they will not lead to war a single life my suffer but many will prosper and more importantly Konoha will not fall." Hiruzen said with all the disappointment he felt visible how else were he to feel when another of his students starts to question him.

"I apologize sensei, two wars were enough for me and when this news hit a become distressed." Jiraya said while looking down not wanting to show the shame he felt." Wait you said something about a single life, who is this 'single life' and how will she/he help the situation?"

"Do not worry your self on trivial matters."

"But sensei how am I going to help when you don't share all your cards?"

"You will know when the time is right."

" Came on old men, how do you even know that it'll help your issue? "

"All will reveal itself in due time."

"I get the whole you trying to all wise like and all but came on."

"We can only know what is ahead of the path by walking the path."

"Like really? Fuck you old men I'll find out anyway!"

And finally he gave up and went on to his normal activities(peeking)

Relief was what Hiruzen was feeling at the moment he knew that if Jiraya knew what he was going to do he would be having a heavy argument with his pupil.

 _ **Short yes but I have a reason for that I want it to be a surprising and all so Hiruzen will be only announcing what he plans to do and will be checking on naruto next chapter**_

 _ **If you have an idea what the third will take from Taki review your opinion**_

 _ **Peace out homies;-)**_


End file.
